I Thought You Loved Me?
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: When Nala cheats on Simba with Kovu, who is there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart?


I cannot begin to describe my feelings for you

I cannot begin to describe my feelings for you. Even as a cub I was smitten by your beauty, both on the inside and out. To me you were not only my best friend, but also as a crying shoulder, my light in dark places, and as someone I could trust. Now years later here we are; married, parents, and in love or so I thought. The way I felt when I saw you kiss Kovu could not even be put in words. I was angry, sad, hurt, and even jealous. What did Kovu have that I didn't? Was I not good enough for you? Did you just get tired of me after all we've been through? Didn't you love me? That night I walked back to Pride Rock, wondering how to tell "our" daughter that her mother cheated on me with her soon-to-be-husband. Didn't you realize that you were hurting two lives here? I guess not. For one week I kept my encounter with you and Kovu to myself. Until the day you announced that you were with cub. I just knew right then that it wasn't mine and I was even more sure when I looked to the Great Kings. I knew right then that I had to tell Kiara, and like I expected she didn't believe me, that was until I led to the same spot I saw you and Kovu kiss. As I had predicted there you two were nuzzling and kissing. The same thing we did before Kiara was born. I looked at Kiara and saw the same thing I had in my eyes; anger, sadness, hurt, and betrayal. I led her away and with tears in our eyes we walked back to Pride Rock. It was then we realized what had to be done. So patiently we waited for you both to get home. We managed to get Rafiki over to make the divorce official and even gathered the lionesses. Like I expected Kovu got home first then you followed soon after claiming to have fallen asleep and lost track of time. It was then that Kiara and I told that we knew about the secret relationship. You both try and act like you don't know a single thing, but we knew better. It was after you and Kovu confessed that I banished you both to the Outlands. With that the two of you leave never to be seen again. For days I was miserable. I could not eat nor sleep, all I did was cry. Everyone tried their best to cheer me up, but no one succeeded.

"Give him time he'll come around," said Rafiki.

Though I could tell that he was not so sure himself. I was very messed up. Kiara recovered quicker than I, sense she had lost interest in Kovu long before this ever happened. I, on the other hand, couldn't get over it. I loved you with all my heart, I gave you the best, I treated you right, and I never went behind your back. Apparently you had different thoughts. Nobody, not even I, thought that I would get over you and move on. That was until I met Vitani, Kovu's twin sister. True I never really noticed her until I got a drink of water from the water hole. She had come to check on me and get me to at least eat a little bit of antelope; it was then that I noticed her beauty. I could get lost in her eyes for hours on end and never get tired, her smile could light up a cave, and she gave me a feeling inside me that I could only describe as love. It was the first time I had eaten in days after you left with Kovu. Everyone noticed a change in me, but only Rafiki and I knew what the reason was. I was in love with Vitani. I will never forget the time she finally agreed to watch the sunset with me. It took a lot of convincing, but she finally agreed.

"Oh Simba I'm so glad I agreed to this," she said

"Me too," I said

"I just wanna know one thing though."

"Fire away."

"Why did you pick me to watch the sunset with?"

"Well…because…I…I ."

Yeah, I sounded like an idiot, but I didn't care. All I wanted was for her to like me.

"Ok look I'm be honest with you, Vitani I like you a lot. Ever since Nala cheated on me with your brother I've been nothing but a wreck, then I see you and I forget about it. I can only hope that you love me as much as I love you."

Then after what felt like forever, but was only 5 seconds, she spoke.

"I'm glad you said that Simba."

"Why's that?"

"Cause now I have a reason to do this."

Vitani turned her head towards mine and before I knew it her lips were on mine. Her kisses were passionate and full of love. We pulled away and both held equal expressions on our faces: shock, surprise, and satisfaction.

"I love you," she said

"I love you too," I said before I kissed her.

That night we laid under the stars talking like we were old friends and enjoying each others company. We spent everyday together after that night. I showed her the Pride Lands, took her to the place I grew up, I let her cry on my shoulder when needed, and I protected her with my life. In return she helped me gain back the weight I lost from not eating, she was by my side when things got bad and I felt things were just gonna fall apart, but most of all she loved me for me. I finally proposed to her a few weeks later. It was a starry night and I convinced her to take a walk with me to the water hole.

"I don't get it why are you taking me to the water hole.

"I don't get it why are you taking me to the water hole. What's so great about it any way?" she asked me as I just smiled and said, " I'll show you when we get there.'

Seconds later we were at the water hole.

"Ok I still don't get why you brought me here?"

"Can't a guy spend a little time with his girlfriend," I said in mock hurt

"Sorry sweetie but still why tonight of all reasons."

"Ok ok I just thought it was a beautiful night to watch the stars with my beautiful girl."

Cheesy, I know but she didn't seem to mind. She just gave me a loving look, licked my cheek and said, " I love you."

"I love you too."

We both laid down on our backs and started naming the animals that the stars made. When she said something that caught me really off guard.

"That one looks like a lion, a lioness, and a cub playing together," she said as I looked at her in shock. She looked at me and asked, "is something wrong dear."

"No no I see it too. Its just you caught me off guard."

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok in fact this brings up a question I've been meaning to ask you," I said turning to face her

"Oh," she said doing the same.

"Tani, I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

By then she had tears in her eyes and as one fell down her cheek she said the word I've been wanting to hear, " yes."

Did I hear her right?

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. Yes of course I'll marry you."

I felt a surge of happiness go through me that night. I kissed her and she kissed me. We couldn't wipe the smiles off our faces when we got back to Pride Rock the next morning. Kiara and my mother were the first ones to know. Kiara was glad to see me happy again and so was my mother. We told the rest of the pride after seeing if Rafiki could hold the marriage ceremony. Sure enough a month later we were married. Vatani was my queen and like all queens before her she was treated with respect. She was fair to everyone in the kingdom, helping as many of us as she could. One thing about our relationship was that we were honest with each other, not like you and I. That was something both me and Vitani agreed to when we first started dating. So when she told me you crossed the border with Kovu and your cub I didn't hesitate to drop in. The minute you say me and Vitani together you couldn't believe it. You were probably thinking oh good he's moved on, but the whole time I was thinking _get out of my land you traitor._

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands," I said teeth bared and claws extended ready to kill if needed.

"Oh please. We just came to get our cub," said Kovu ready to attack if needed.

"Yea so back off Simba," you yelled while Kovu pushed the cub behind him

"Take him and get out," snapped Vitani

"Who died and made you queen," you yelled

"Apparently you since you decided to cheat on your ex- husband and got knock up by my brother," she said

Without any comment you turn around and left Kovu to grab the cub and follow seconds later. I turned to Vitani and gave her a kiss soon we walked side by side satisfied. I had been a month since our last meeting and things were going swell. Vitani and I were married; I had a wonderful pride and friends who always supported me. What more could you want?

"Simba I have to talk to you," said Vitani as I was lying on a rock sunbathing listening to my mother and daughter talk about this lion, Zuko's, his name that Kiara recently met.

"Ok sure," I say scooting over so she'll have room

"Alone dear."

"Ok."

I rose to my feet and the two of us started walking away from the pride.

"Have you thought about cubs," she asked as we got near the oasis in which I grew up at.

"Sure, why?"

"Of course I have Tani why do you ask."

It really confused me as to why she would bring up cubs all of a sudden unless she wanted to have mine though I have talked to her about it a few times.

"Well…because.. I…am with…cub… your cub."

HOLY CRAP!! I didn't know what to think, Vitani was having my cub or cubs. I was so excited I didn't know what to think. I was nervous, excited, scared, happy, and about ready to faint. I honestly didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed my wife.

"I take it you're happy about this," she said as I broke away.

"Honey, I'm more than just happy I'm excited as well," I said tears forming in my eyes.

We told everyone the good news once we got back to Pride Rock and just as I thought we were attacked by questions such as What are you gonna name it? Is it a boy or girl or both? My favorite one though was how many were we expecting? We answered everyone's questions then decided to get some sleep. Several months later Vitani gave birth to a healthy boy and girl. We named the girl Konga and the boy Tanabi. Not long after Kiara brought Zuko over to meet me. He seems like a nice lion. He was real polite and very easy to talk to. Soon Zuko proposed to Kiara and months after the marriage took place she gave birth to a healthy little boy they named Koda. Konga grew into a beautiful young lioness that took after me in every way though she looked like Vitani. Tanabi, on the other hand, looked like me but took after Vitani in almost every way. You and Kovu are still quite the pair and even started your own pride in the outlands. While Vitani and I rule side by side watching our cubs grow everyday. I got the news from Zazu saying that you and Kovu died in an ambush against some hyenas and though I still think about you only one thing pops in my mind and that is I thought you loved me? But you didn't you loved Kovu. Just like I now love Vitani.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ok people this is my first Lion King story so please spare me. Ummm I just like to say that in case your wondering why my characters never change as in age well that's because I kinda combined lion age and human age a little. I got the idea of pairing Simba and Vitani from a friend of mine and I just thought hey why not. The plot came from mom and dads divorce a few years ago and you kinda get ideas after hearing them complain about who did what. So Thanks mom and dad you're a real help. Well ttyl. Love ya.


End file.
